


daybreak

by mteastyc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, the other members are just mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mteastyc/pseuds/mteastyc
Summary: in which wonwoo and hoshi are roommates for one (1) night.





	daybreak

a sudden door creaking sound jolted wonwoo up. he was just about to reach the last chapter of his book until someone came in and disturbed him like that. wonwoo's sharp orbs peered thru the dimly lit part of the room, guessing the uninvited visitor. he thought he already told seungcheol and junhui that he's going to sleep alone tonight.

slowly, the figure flipped the lamp switch on. the hotel bedroom immediately turned bright and revealing the new guest at the same time. a red-haired. he grinned jokingly when his eyes and wonwoo's met out of the blue. wonwoo's chill face dropped into utter disbelief.

before even saying anything, the red-haired jumped in wonwoo's bed and making himself comfortable between the fleece blanket. not even bothered by wonwoo's judgemental look.

"why are you here?" the original user of the bed finally asked in a flat tone.

he doesn't listen. his hands are reaching for the air conditioner remote and pressing the decrease temperature button.

"hoshi-ya," wonwoo sighed. "18 degrees is too cold."

"no, it's too warm here." hoshi denies, still turning his face away when wonwoo talked and even attempting to decrease it down to 17. he loves his group that much.

"see, this is why we're not fated to be roommates." wonwoo grunted and snatched the remote from hoshi's hand. returning the temperature back at 22. "also this is a single bed. go back to your own room."

"i was gonna ask dokyeom, but he's more interested to be jeonghan-hyung's roommate...," hoshi sulked. he lies prone on the mattress and plays with wonwoo's pillow, disobeying his order. "perhaps shua-hyung is free. i thought. but somehow, he's already occupied to spend the night with vernon. i'm so upset because i got betrayed not just by one, but two english speakers."

wonwoo let out a short 'oh' before hoshi continued his rant. "and no one else wants to be roommates with me. i tried to bribe woozi, but as usual, he's the comfiest with mingyu. do you know how sad i am now?"

"and you choose to be with me instead. you are so dramatic."

hoshi furiously lifted up the pillow as if preparing to threat wonwoo. but the spectacled guy isn't even afraid a single bit. instead, his face sparked with pleasure. it's clear that wonwoo is just messing up with his best friend.

"yeah, i heard from jun that you were sleeping alone," hoshi put the pillow down and murmured, remarkably upset. "so i decided to check you out. here i am."

there's a small chuckle came from wonwoo's mouth. hoshi heard it but as he averts his eyes, wonwoo put on a poker face.

"well. you were reading just now. you can continue it, wonu-ssi."

"ah, don't worry. i already finished it."

"what a liar. i saw some pages left. you can't fool me!"

wonwoo gave up his laughter. it's always the best to annoy hoshi, it's refreshing. his eyes are drowsy a few minutes ago but he's wide awake now. wonwoo picked up his book again as he let hoshi arrange his sleeping spot beside him. now that's cute. wonwoo couldn't help but carelessly rest his head on hoshi's shoulder.

getting into cozy position, wonwoo started to read solemnly again. knowing the clingy side has jumped, hoshi circled his arm around wonwoo's neck. feels homely. he stared at him with tenderness and curiosity.

"what it's about?" before wonwoo opens his mouth, hoshi added the most important note. "serious answers only."

"it's a love story."

"what? are you trying to be myungho? also, you're reading a love story while two men is in one bed like this? you know how awkward it will be, right?"

"maybe if you're quite open-minded, things like this wouldn't be any problem." wonwoo let out a sassy voiced opinion with a smirk.

hoshi pouts. the temptation to strangle jeon wonwoo in this position is way more than plain possible. but a consequence of being called as an idol criminal and losing his dearest friend rescinded his wicked plan. but then again, it is jeon wonwoo he's talking about. classic jeon wonwoo.

"have you ever in love, though? you've never dated anyone." wonwoo is listening. "but wonu is doing the fullest in his life. that's great too, right? maybe you could fall in love with someone who makes you a brighter person." wonwoo smiled. he couldn't focus on reading anymore.

"bold of you to assume i've never fallen in love, though?" wonwoo lift up his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

hoshi crunched his nose. "really?"

"i don't know."

"then why are you saying it?"

"don't even know. i just love how your expression went 'woah'." wonwoo giggled, being honest. a playful slap hits wonwoo's thigh.

it's almost midnight, but hoshi's mouth still full of untold stories. wonwoo has done with his literature session, yet the living radio tape beside him won't stop talking. like little bells. every time hoshi figured out a new topic, he would make wonwoo listen to it nonstop for at least ten minutes each segment. it pretty much explains the reason of why seungkwan would refuse to sleep with this chatterbox. people who dislike noisy things during sleeptime wouldn't stand a kwon soonyoung even for five minutes.

"wonu? you're going to sleep?" finally hoshi notices wonwoo closing his eyelids. glasses off as well.

hoshi tiptoed to turn off all the bedroom lights. half-sleepy wonwoo peeked just for the sake of hoshi's endearing motion. it's hard to hold his fond smile.

"you're still awake," hoshi caught wonwoo on action. he tackled wonwoo beneath his blanket without any harm.

"go away~" wonwoo whines as hoshi's hands are squishing his whole body. he knew that hoshi was striving to hug him. and it makes wonwoo wants to tease him more and more. and hoshi,

"wonu.... let me smooch your cheeks first..."

"nooo..."

"okay. just once okay, once. one kiss is enough. or, kiss me, kiss me."

"noo, go away... i won't accept kisses -or- kissing my own roommate the night before our fanmeeting." despite being rejected, hoshi glued his body behind wonwoo's back. he nuzzled his hair near wonwoo's neck resulting wonwoo to quickly wriggled followed by a guffaw straight from his belly because of his ticklish sense. 

both of them fought for nonsense things while trying hard to restrain the noises. wouldn't be funny anymore if one of the members busted them for doing questionable, ambiguous, and dangerous stuff. wonwoo is so tired, yet he's contemplating what if he could stay as hoshi's roommate for a long time. would he be used to his antics every single night? take a wild guess.

finally, the ruckus stopped later on. both wonwoo and hoshi ended up snuggling to sleep. those peaceful snores indicating they're already exploring in their own dream world. no one remembers if hoshi got a chance to kiss wonwoo's cheeks or not. even if it's a yes, they'll forget it right away next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during assignments(!!) soonwoo is really a cure. please love soonwoo. also i was inspired from various interviews hinting svt's roommates when they're overseas or during tour outside korea. also their habits :> thanks for stopping by! see you soon in my next fic~


End file.
